1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs and more specifically it relates to a wheelchair wheel positioning system for providing an unobstructed path into and out of a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wheelchairs have been in use for years. Typically, wheelchairs have small forward wheels used for directional control and larger rear wheels with outer rails utilized for propelling the wheelchair. The rear wheels are positioned to allow the user to easily access them in order to manipulate the wheelchair as desired. Unfortunately, the wheelchairs in use today do not allow a user to easily move the rear wheels out of the path of access into and out of the wheelchair.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing an unobstructed path into and out of a wheelchair. Current wheelchair systems do not allow the user to easily move the rear wheels from the path of ingress or egress to the wheelchair.
In these respects, the wheelchair wheel positioning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an unobstructed path into and out of a wheelchair.